The First Time
by Patcat
Summary: First times for Alex and Bobby. WARNING: Explicit language and content. And the views expressed by some characters are definitely not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max Gordon, bouncer of the Good Times bar, gave the scarecrow in front of him the evil eye. The tall, gawky figure wasn't filled out enough to be an adult, but the dark brown eyes seemed to have seen plenty of the world. Max decided to err on the side of caution.

"How old are you, kid?" he asked.

The figure, dressed in ill fitting clothes, shifted from one large foot to the other. "Look…I know I'm not old enough…I'm just trying to find my Dad…I gotta see him.."

Max sized the kid up. He clearly didn't want to be at the Good Times, any more than Max wanted to let him in the place.

"Who's your dad?" Max asked.

"Uh, …Goren…Anthony Goren."

"Tony Goren, uh?" Max said, lighting a cigar. "Last I heard, Tony's kid was in back with him."

The scarecrow winced. "I'm …his other son…Bobby…Look, I just…I'm going in the Army tomorrow…I just need him to sign a form…I'm under eighteen, and I need his signature…"

"Ok, kid…go around to the side…knock and tell Sid Max said you were ok."

"Thanks…I appreciate it." Max ignored the kid's polite response. The bouncer was already sizing up the approaching blonde.

Hunched over, desperately and unsuccessfully trying to hide, Bobby Goren shuffled to the bar's side door. He knocked tentatively.

The door cracked open. "Yeah?" a voice asked.

"Max…up front…said for me to tell Sid I was ok." Bobby slid deeper into his too small jacket. The wind whipped down the alley, and the thin coat offered little protection.

The door opened . "Whatya want?"

"I'm…I'm looking for Anthony Goren…"

"First door on the right."

Bobby stumbled into the dark hall. It smelled of cheap liquor, cheap women, and desperate gamblers. "It smells," he thought, "like my dad…Don't think…just get this over …get his signature and get away."

Bobby pounded on the door. It finally opened to a room full of smoke and noise. A poker game was in progress, and Bobby saw his father seated at the table. Anyone seeing Tony Goren for the first time would have been struck by his dark good looks, by his sleek dark hair and sensuous mouth, but Bobby saw the lines forming at the side of the mouth and eyes, the flesh beginning to hang from the jowls and chin, and the sly, haunted look in the eyes. His father was aging, and in recent months he had been aging fast.

"Hey, it's my baby brother!" Bobby was nearly knocked off his feet by the blow on his back. "Hey, Dad, it's the Brain!"

"Sorry," Bobby mumbled to the woman he had stumbled into. Clearly not used to men who apologized to her, she stared at him. Bobby turned to face his brother. Frank Goren was a younger, slightly taller version of his father, and more muscular, less sensitive version of his brother. He had the arrogance of a star high school athlete, but his body and face were already starting to show the results of too many late nights, too many drinks, too many girls.

"Hey, whatcha doing there, little bro…copping a feel?" Bobby's brother was red faced and leering.

"Oh, hell," Bobby thought. "Frank's drunk…means Dad's probably tight too."

Tony Goren had risen from the table and stumbled over to his sons. "Well, look here…a regular family reunion." He threw one arm over Bobby's shoulder. "Frank and I are just having a little celebration, Bob. Honoring his great game tonight…good you can join us…let's have a drink!"

"No…Dad…remember…I'm leaving for the Army tomorrow…" Bobby tried to slip away from his father's grip.

"All the more reason for a celebration." Bobby's father grinned at him. "C'mon…have a drink…"

"No, Dad…please…I just need you to sign this…"

Bobby's father grabbed a drink off a passing tray. "You drink this…I'll sign that."

"Dad, please…"

"C'mon, Bob…have some fun…or are you too good to drink with your father and brother?" Frank poured a shot down his throat.

Bobby desperately looked around the room, but met only dead eyes. "Ok, ok," he said. "One drink." He handed the form to his father. "But you sign this, ok?"

Bobby's father flattened the form on the table and signed it with a flourish. "My boy's going to serve his country," he announced to the room. "Let's send him off so he'll remember what he's fighting for!"

A chorus of laughter filled the room as Bobby grabbed the form and tucked it inside his jacket. He turned to escape, but his brother blocked the way. Frank waved a finger in his face.

"Uh-uh…gotta have that drink."

Resigned, Bobby took the shot glass from Frank's hand. He threw the liquid down his throat and struggled not to gag as it burned down to his stomach.

"That wasn't a real drink," Frank said. "Here, sip this one…"

"No…I gotta get back…"

Bobby's father leaned on him. "Aw, c'mon, Bob…last time your old man will see you for a while…"

Bobby looked around the room again, but found no help. "All right…" he whispered.

One drink became another, and another. The room spun, and Bobby found himself jammed in the back of a taxi between his father and brother.

"Where…" Bobby slurred, "are we…"

"Special place, Bob…going to give you a good time." His father punched him in the arm. Bobby winced.

"Yea, need to send you off as a man to the Army." Frank leered at him. "Pretty pathetic, isn't it, Dad? I always get my own girls. They've been after me since I was thirteen, but the Brain here can't get them interested."

"'Bout time we made a man out of him," Tony Goren laughed.

Bobby felt sick as he realized what their destination was.

"No," he mumbled. "I…please…I …Mom probably needs me…"

"Forget about your Mom for once!" Bobby's father yelled.

"Hey, Dad, maybe he's queer or something," Frank laughed.

The cab screeched to a stop. Bobby's father fell out and shoved a few bills at the driver. Frank grabbed Bobby's arm and dragged him out of the cab.

"C'mon, freak…what are you? Ya gotta start sometime…or are you a fag?"

Bobby suddenly found himself lying on the sidewalk, the right side of his face stunned with pain. His father, waving his arms, stood over him.

"Get up, you mama's boy…be a man!"

Bobby staggered to his feet. His father and brother half shoved, half carried him into the building. He fell into a chair, and his companions disappeared. Bobby shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Run…get out of here," he thought, and he rose. Before he could move, a woman stood in front of him.

"C'mon, kid. Time is money," she said.

Bobby stared behind her at his leering father and brother. Resigned, Bobby lowered his head and followed the woman up the stairs. His father and brother's laughter haunted him as he climbed. The woman stopped and unlocked a door.

The room was barely lit. The woman flicked on a lamp at the side of the bed. She turned to look at Bobby, who was standing with his back against the door.

"There's a bathroom in there," she said nodding towards a door. "You wanta take your clothes off in there?"

"I …I don't know…" Bobby said softly.

The woman studied him. "How old are you?" she finally asked.

"Sixteen." Bobby replied staring down at his shoes.

The woman's voice grew slightly warmer. "First time?"

Bobby, ashamed and frightened, nodded.

The woman sighed. "All right…you go in there and take off as much as you're comfortable with…and I'll be here in the bed waiting for you, ok?"

Bobby stared at his face in the bathroom mirror. A bruise was forming on his right cheek where his father had hit him. "Another," he thought, "in the collection." He washed his face, and then stripped down to his boxers. He stared again into the mirror. The alcohol had started to wear off, but his vision was still blurry around the edges. The bathroom was clean, but shabby and cold, with paint beginning to peal from the edges of the wall and ceiling.

"I didn't want my first time to be like this," Bobby thought. "I wanted it to be with someone…at least someone I knew…I liked." His erection strained at his boxers. "Damn," Bobby thought, "some of that stuff I've read is right…stupid thing has a mind of its own…"

Bobby entered the bedroom. The light was dim again, and he could just make out the woman's form beneath the sheets. He walked over and stared down at her.

"Ready, kid?" she asked. Her tone was business like.

Bobby hesitated. "Could I…could I at least know your name?" he asked.

"What name do you want me to have?"

Bobby sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Never mind," he whispered. He shed his boxers and slipped in next to the woman.

Bobby tried to remember what he had read in books. He kissed the woman's face, awkwardly slid his tongue into her mouth. He ran his hands over her breasts, hesitating to hold them. They felt soft and full in his hands.

Bobby stopped for a moment and looked up at the woman's face.

"Please," he said, "can I talk to you?"

"It's paid for, kid. You can do what you want."

Bobby winced. "It's just that…am I doing this right? Is it ok for you?"

For the second time the woman studied him. "Yea, honey…you're doing fine." She paused for a moment. "Just …don't be in a hurry…take your time…and don't be rough."

Bobby let his hands skim over her breasts, his long fingers gently stroking the nipples. "You're….so soft…everything is so round and soft…" he whispered.

The woman reached up to brush the hair out of Bobby's eyes. "My name is Angela."

"I'm…Bobby."

"Ok, Bobby…you just keep doing what you're doing."

"It's ok if I keep touching…and tasting…"

"Yea…I'll let you know if you do something wrong. And here…"

Angela reached beneath the pillow. "Let me put this on you…"

Bobby watched as her hands slipped down to touch him. "Oh," he cried as they slipped the condom on. Her hands were warm, unbelievably warm and soft.

"C'mon, kid, get inside me. You're not going to last too long." She wrapped her arms and legs around him, and Bobby found himself pulled inside her. He tried to pace himself, but his body concentrated on one point. The world flashed red and white, and Bobby exploded. He heard a shout that sounded like his own voice.

Bobby came back to himself. His head was resting on Angela's breast; she was gently stroking his curls. He raised his body on shaky arms and looked at her.

"What…what…do I…we…do now?" he whispered.

She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him. Bobby awkwardly and cautiously slipped his arms around her.

"I'm…sorry….that…it…didn't last very long…I…" Bobby stuttered.

"It's ok…you'll get better…and you've got some nice natural advantages." She smiled.

Bobby reddened.

Angela smiled at him. "Don't be ashamed, kid." She sat up and swung out of bed. Bobby watched as she dressed.

"Do you have to go…" he said.

"Yea…gotta schedule, kid." Angela slipped her dress over her head and looked down at him. "You're a nice kid…those jerks you're with…don't let them spoil or twist you, ok?"

"Ok," Bobby said, and watched as she walked out the door.

Bobby rose from the bed and moved to the bathroom. He cleaned up, dressed, and stared at his face in the mirror. Aside from the deepening bruise, it was the same face that had stared at him a half an hour before, but Bobby felt as if he didn't quite recognize it. After a few minutes, Bobby left the room and descended the stairs.

His father and brother were waiting for him. Bobby tried to ignore their comments and questions. He really didn't want to know what they had been doing, although he had a pretty good idea. They hailed a taxi, and Bobby, now considerably more sober than his father or brother, managed to get in the front seat next to the driver. He gave the driver his address and spent the ride trying to ignore the pair in the back. The cab pulled up in front of the building where Bobby shared an apartment with his mother.

"Bob!" His father shouted from the back seat. "You're not stopping the party now?"

"Yea, Brain…c'mon…tell us about the whore!" his brother called.

Bobby gave the cab driver the address of the Good Times bar. "The older guy has a wad of cash in a money belt at his back," he whispered to the driver. "Give yourself a good tip."

The driver nodded, and the cab drove away with Bobby's father and brother wildly waving in the back seat. Bobby, shivering, stood in front of the building. He wrapped his arms around him and stared into the sky. Soft snowflakes began to fall around him, and Bobby could see the sky begin to lighten. A light was on in the apartment's window, and Bobby could see his mother's silhouette pacing back and forth in front of it.

"A man," he thought. "I think I've always been a man. And tonight had nothing to do with it."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dammit, Tommy! Get off me!" Alex Eames slammed her fists against Tommy Flynn's chest with surprising force. Tommy gasped and coughed in pain. Falling back, he banged his head against the Buick's roof.

"Damn, Alex!" he said. "Don't be such a tease…"

Alex glared at him. "I'm not a tease," she said. "You're wearing a condom…that was the deal, remember?"

"Aw, Alex, it's not the same…c'mon…I'll pull out…"

"Yea, right." Alex rolled her eyes. "Look, Tommy, this may be my first time, but I know stuff. You promise to pull out, and nine months later I'm the one with a dead end job and a baby." Alex sat up and began to zip up her jeans. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," she said.

Tommy lurched forward and pushed her down on the worn backseat. "C'mon, Alex…it'll be good…I'll make it good for you…"

"No!" Alex shouted. "You keep on, and I'll scream rape, Tommy, I really will!"

Tommy stared down at her. "All right, all right," he finally said. He fumbled in his pocket. "Here…I'll use it…"

"You had one all the time?" Alex asked.

Tommy turned red. It was not, Alex thought, an attractive color for him.

"Yea…it's just that…well…"

"Oh, shut up, Tommy. Look, why don't you just take me home?" Alex was fed up.

"We…we had a deal, Alex…"

"Yea, some deal. You've been going back on it all evening."

"Alex, c'mon…don't you love me? Whatya want…a marriage proposal?"

Alex stared at him. The girls at Our Lady of Grace High School considered Tommy Flynn a great catch. Blonde, blue-eyed, muscles from head to toe, quarterback of the football team, and prom king. Alex doubted she would have ever met him if she hadn't been elected prom princess the same year he was king. And she never would have gone to the prom if her older sister hadn't talked her into it and lent her a dress. Her election as princess stunned Alex, and she was touched and thrilled to learn that the junior class had generally agreed on it because, as one of her classmates later told her, "You're a good person and not one of those stuck-ups." Tommy's attention also flattered Alex, first with his flirting with her that prom night, and then with his full scale assault on her after he broke up with Marcia Konisky, the prom queen. He was Alex's first real romance; between school, sports, and work, Alex hadn't had time for boys. Even when she started dating Tommy, their time together was limited. In the last month or so, as Tommy got ready to go to college and Alex prepared for her senior year, Tommy began to press Alex for sex just as Alex began to realize Tommy was all surface and no substance.

"No," Alex thought as the seat leather made her back sweat, "I don't love you…and I certainly don't want a marriage proposal…so why am I here? I'm here because I don't want to blow you off…because I know we'll end this at the end of the summer…and I'm here because my being a virgin is starting to feel like this weight around my neck…"

Tommy leered over her. He was panting and sweating, and Alex could see a slight bulge straining at the front of his jeans. "C'mon, Alex…you're hurting me…I got…urges…c'mon….you want to be the only senior girl who hasn't had her cherry popped?"

Alex glared at him. She grabbed at his jeans and unzipped them. "Oh, let's just get this over with," she said.

Tommy fumbled with Alex's blouse. "This is going to be good, Alex…I promise…." He kissed her hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth, his hands roughly grabbing at her breasts under her bra. He yanked her jeans and panties down, and then pulled down his own jeans.

Alex struggled to breath, to feel anything Tommy's fumbling fingers pinched and hurt her breasts; he clawed her as he pulled down her clothes. He had her pinned beneath his weight. Alex saw him in his tight underwear, his cock sticking out. She had briefly seen that part of the male anatomy before—it was impossible to avoid in a house full of boys, even reasonably well behaved ones—but this one looked small and ridiculous. Alex stifled a laugh as Tommy worked out of his underwear and slipped on the condom. Then he shoved inside her, and Alex cried out.

"Tommy…please…give me some time…it…OW!"

He had both of his hands on her shoulders; Alex bore all of his weight as pushed inside her. She couldn't move and it hurt, hurt terribly. Tommy's eyes were closed and he pumped harder and harder into her.

"Yea, baby," he muttered. "Take it, take it…take all of me….yea…take it…"

Alex felt something rip inside of her. She turned her head and bit on the collar of her blouse to keep from crying out. Tears began running down her face. Tommy gave one last push, and fell on top of her.

Alex managed to free a hand and wiped the tears from her face. "Get off of me, Tommy!" She shoved him off.

Tommy grinned down at her. "So, how was it, baby? Good, uh?" He was ridiculously triumphant.

Alex sat up. She felt horribly exposed. She smoothed down her bra and pulled up her panties and jeans. She felt uncomfortable moisture seeping into her panties as she buttoned her blouse.

"C'mon, Alex," Tommy said, as he reached for her. "Good, uh…wanta go again?"

Alex jumped away from him as if she had been hit by an electric shock. She flung the car door open and scrambled to the front passenger seat. Tommy, stunned, sat for a moment in the back seat before he joined her in the front.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just take me home," Alex said shakily.

"What…wasn't it good?"

Alex looked up at him. "Do I look like it was good?" she said.

Tommy glared at her, turned the car on, and sped away, taking several inches of ground with him. The ride was cold and silent. Alex stared out the window, trying to ignore the pain and humiliation boiling inside her. Tommy finally spoke when they were a few blocks from Alex's house.

"Shoulda made you walk," he muttered. "Stupid cold bitch…don't blame me if you can't feel anything."

Alex grabbed at the door handle and jumped out as Tommy screeched to a halt at a stop sign. "I'll walk from here," she said and slammed the door.

"We're over…you know that…"Tommy yelled at her.

"We should have never started," Alex yelled back and ran towards her home.

Alex finally slowed to a walk as she moved in sight of her house. She ached, physically and emotionally, and thought she might be bleeding. The light at her home's back door shone warmly; Alex had never been so glad to see it. She fumbled briefly with her key and slipped inside the kitchen. The house was abnormally quiet, and Alex was grateful that it was empty. Her younger brother was at camp; her younger sister at a sleepover. Her older siblings were scattered away, and her parents sleeping in the large bed and bath recently added to the far end of the first floor of the house. Trying to ignore her pain, Alex started up the stairs.

"Lexie?" Her father's soft and concerned voice caused Alex to jump.

"Dad," she said as she tried to recover her composure. "You…you startled me."

Her father turned on the small lamp at the end of the stairs. "I was just watching TV," he said, and then, catching her look, "ok, I was waiting up. I didn't hear a car…you all right?"

Alex studied her father. For a moment she considered telling him the truth. It might be worth the shame to see her father, and her brothers, take after Tommy Flynn. But her father had enough worries. "And, after all," Alex thought, "I got myself into this mess…nobody forced me into that car…"

"It's ok, Dad….Tommy and I…we broke up…" Alex struggled to keep her voice from wavering. She wasn't used to telling her father half truths.

"Well, I can say I'm disappointed, Lexie. He wasn't nearly good enough for you."

Alex smiled in spite of her pains. "Dad," she said, "You know what we all say…St. Peter wouldn't be good enough for your daughters."

Alex could see her father's quick smile in the dim light. "Oh, he might pass inspection." His smile faded. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea, Dad…just tired."

"All right…" Alex's father hesitated, unsure if he should push the issue. "But you know…no matter how much we fight…you can always come to your mother and me…with anything…we're here…"

Alex took a breath. "I…I know…and it means everything."

"Love you Lexie."

Alex struggled not to cry. "Love you, Dad."

She managed not to cry until she got into the shower in the bathroom at the back of the second floor, as far away from her parents' room as possible. Then, as the hot water pummeled her body and Alex scrubbed at every pore, she sobbed and sobbed. She sobbed until the water turned cold, and then Alex gained control. She shut the water off, carefully dried her body, and put on a large t-shirt. She swallowed two aspirin and slowly drank a large glass of water. In the bedroom she used to share with her older sister, Alex stared at her reflection in the dresser mirror. The face looking back at her was oddly familiar and strange. Shrugging her shoulders, Alex picked up her discarded clothes. Her panties were stained with blood and other fluids—Alex could barely touch them. The jeans had been her favorites, and she had saved money from her jobs to afford the blouse, but Alex knew she would never wear them again. She wrapped the clothes in a plastic bag; tomorrow, as she walked to work, she would throw them in a trash bin. Alex slipped into bed, wrapped around her stuffed bulldog, and tried to sleep.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alex blew on her gloved hands. "Boy, people do stupid things when they're sixteen," she said quietly. "Like wait for a creep in the middle of a freezing night." She stomped her feet. "Even the crooks have enough sense to be inside tonight."

Bobby titled his head towards her. "Yea," he said. He looked at Alex. "Listen, if you need to…you can go in the truck and warm up…get some coffee…"

Alex grinned at him. "And let everyone think you're tougher than me. I don't think so, Goren." She squinted and looked across to the small figure on the corner. "You think she'd realize a guy who'd make her stand out in this weather at this time of night is bad news."

Bobby shrugged. "Yea, well we both know love—or what people think is love—and/or sex makes people do things."

"Love—real love—is a good thing," Alex said firmly.

Bobby shook his head. "I don't know, Eames. Complete devotion to one person…constantly thinking of them…wondering where they are, what they're doing…sounds like dangerous obsession to me." The thought struck Bobby that he had just described his own attitude towards Alex Eames.

Alex shot him a mock glare. "Trust you, Goren, to analyze all the romance out of it."

Bobby gave her a smile, and turned his attention back to the slight figure of Regina King, sixteen years old, until recently good student, good kid who had apparently fallen for Claudell Whitcomb, twenty years old, high school dropout, and very bad man. Bobby shook his head.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" Alex's radar had picked up a strange vibe from Bobby, strange even for him.

"Just…" Bobby shoved his hands deeper into his coat. "All I've seen…everything…and I still don't understand why some women…go for guys like Claudell…This girl should be with the star athlete or something…"

Alex shivered. "Yea," she said so quietly Bobby could scarcely hear her. "Well, sometimes the "star" isn't such a star…"

Bobby sensed he had unwittingly stepped on sensitive ground. He kept his eyes on Regina King's distant figure, but moved closer to Alex.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I seem to have hit …"

"It's ok," Alex said quickly. "Just…I dated a guy who should have been Prince Charming and turned out to be King Rat. Happens in high school…don't guys run into girls who seem to be Snow White and turn out to be the Wicked Witch?"

"Yea," Bobby replied and a shadow crossed in his eyes. It was Alex's turn to feel she had stepped into a potential minefield. "I…didn't date much…well, really, not at all in school…I was studying…working…taking care of…"

An uncomfortable silence descended between them.

"Look," Bobby said with some relief. "She's on the move."

Alex alerted the other cops, and she and Bobby moved to follow the young woman. Regina, occasionally shooting a scared look over her shoulders, walked quickly to a statue of a minor Civil War general. A dark figure joined her.

"Claudell," Alex whispered as she and Bobby moved closer. She could see Regina, outlined against the car lights from the highway, gesturing.

"Something's wrong," Bobby said with some agitation. "Tell everyone to move in."

Alex shouted the command in her radio as she tried to keep up with Bobby, who had broken into a run. Alex saw Regina pull something from her jacket, and Caudell recoil from her. Bobby reached the two just as Alex got within earshot.

"Bastard!" Regina was screaming. "I was a baby…I gave you everything…trusted you…"

"Baby…c'mon…it was good for you, wasn't it?" Claudell's voice was desperate and pleading.

"Police!" Bobby shouted. "Drop the weapon!"

Regina, surprised, spun to confront Bobby. Taking advantage of her confusion Claudell slammed a fist in the side of her head. The gun flew from her hands and clattered against the statue. Claudell grabbed her in a choke hold.

"Back off cop, or I'll break the bitch's neck!" Claudell screamed.

Bobby slammed to a stop and leveled his gun. Hidden by him, Alex shifted course to slip behind the statue.

"Take it easy, Claudell." Bobby spoke evenly and calmly.

Regina was sobbing and wailing. "Shut up, bitch!" Claudell shouted tightening his grip around the girl's neck.

Alex exploded from behind the statue. She jammed her gun against Claudell's temple. "Let her go, creep," she said firmly.

Terrified, Claudell released Regina, who fell in a crying and shivering heap at his feet. Alex shoved him against the statue's base and yanked his arms behind him. Bobby scooped up Regina's gun as he swept forward and held his gun on Claudell.

"Claudell Winthrop," Alex said as she snapped the handcuffs on him, "you're under arrest for…"

"Alex!" Bobby screamed and rushed forward. He slammed his considerable bulk into Alex and Winthrop, sending them both to the ground. Alex hit the ground, rolled, and came up with her gun ready. Bobby, still clutching his gun, was on his hands and knees, blood streaming down the right side of his face. Regina King, one hand holding the shattered end of a bottle, stood over him.

"Regina," Alex said, trying to calm her voice. "Drop it…don't make this worse."

Wild-eyed, furious, Regina strode towards Winthrop, who was frantically trying to crawl on his back away from her.

"Keep the bitch away! Keep her away!" he screamed.

"Regina," Alex said softly. "I know he's hurt you…but he's not worth it…not worth ruining your life…"

Regina raised her tear washed face to Alex. "He…he…told me I was special…He used me…I had never…and he…"

Bobby had staggered to his feet and was cautiously trying to slip between Regina and Winthrop.

"I know…Regina…but you can't…let it ruin your life…you can survive…" Alex's voice was quiet and gentle.

Bobby had managed to get in front of the whimpering Winthrop. "Be quiet," he snapped at the cowering figure.

Regina stared at Bobby, and then at the broken glass in her hand. "Oh, God," she whispered. "I didn't mean to …I was going after…him…" The bottle's remains fell from her hand and shattered at her feet. The girl followed the bottle and slumped to the ground.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," she cried over and over.

Other cops began swarming over them. "Finally," Alex muttered. "Take care of that," she said to one cop, pointing to Winthrop. "And take care of her," she said with far more compassion, pointing to Regina. "And let's get some help for my partner."

Alex gently guided a swaying Bobby to a park bench. Regina had shattered the bottle against Bobby's right temple, and Alex couldn't see the cuts for the blood. She pulled off her gloves and yanked tissues from her coat pockets. As she dabbed at the blood, Bobby winced.

"Sorry," Alex said. She tried to hold some tissues against what seemed to be the source of most of the bleeding.

"She got me good," Bobby whispered. "Packs a wallop for such a little thing."

Alex heard a siren in the distance. "Ambulance's coming." The tissues were soaked with blood. "Hey," she called, "anybody got anything to help me deal with this?"

"Alex," Bobby whispered. "I…I don't feel good…dizzy…" He was horribly pale.

"Hang on, Bobby," Alex said trying to hide her growing panic. She grabbed the tissues offered by several officers and held them against Bobby's head.

"My dry cleaner is going to be furious with me," Bobby whispered. "Third time this winter I'll bring this coat in…" He blinked.

"Dammit," Alex said. "Where's the ambulance?"

"They're here," a cop shouted.

Alex reluctantly stepped back as the EMTs swarmed over Bobby. "Don't worry," one of them said over his shoulder to Alex. "Head wounds like this always bleed horribly. It looks worse than it is."

A uniformed sergeant approached Alex. "Detective," he said. "We can take this from here if you need to stay with your partner."

Alex nodded. "Thanks," she said. "Just make sure the girl gets taken care of…"

"We will," the sergeant replied.

Alex turned back to hear Bobby arguing with the EMTs. She stepped in front of Bobby.

"You're going to the hospital, Goren, and there's no debate about that," she said quietly and forcefully.

Bobby, pale and suddenly meek, looked up at her.

"Ok," he said.

END Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, as always. This fic was actually written for the "Bad Sex" challenge at Amorous Intent.

Chapter Four

Alex paced up and down the hospital corridor. "How long does it take them to stitch up a cut?" she thought. "Only, maybe it wasn't just a cut…maybe it's worse…there was an awful lot of blood…Bobby looked horrible…he was nearly sick in the ambulance…maybe it's more serious…" She ceased pacing and shook her head. "Don't be so dramatic, Eames…it's a bad cut, and nothing more." Alex sat down decisively on one of the plastic chairs and considered her relationship with Bobby Goren.

When she entered the police force Alex's father had warned her about partners. "It can be the best or worst thing in your life. Some partners know each other better than they know their wives." Alex dwelt on that. Her partnership with Bobby Goren had now lasted longer than her marriage, and, in spite of Bobby's guarded and reserved nature when it came to his personal life, she realized that she now knew more about him, about his moods and fears and hopes, than she had ever known about her husband. And she had told him more about herself than she had ever revealed to anyone, including her husband. It had been months since she'd been out with another man, and that event wouldn't have happened but for her surrogate pregnancy. And it had been months—perhaps even a year—since she had heard Bobby make any comment about any woman in his life. "We go out to dinner; we go to movies, the theater…we go on dates that aren't dates," Alex thought. And Alex realized that, aside from the warning voice of NYPD regulations, she didn't mind this situation. She liked, no, loved it. Alex stared at her hands. A Mack truck of a thought hit her. "I love him," she thought. "I love Bobby Goren."

"Ms. Eames?" An impossibly young figure dressed in scrubs stood before her. Alex stood up.

"Yes?" Alex's voice wavered.

"You can see Mr. Goren now. We're just about to release him…that is, if there's someone who could watch him for the next twenty-four hours or so."

"I can do that," Alex said firmly. "How bad is it?"

"There are a couple of bad lacerations—he had to have a lot of stitches—and he lost enough blood to make him lightheaded. But he doesn't appear to have a concussion. He should be just fine, but it would be good for someone to be with him." The young woman had led Alex just before an examination room. "He's right here…I'll be back in a moment with his release papers." She pulled back the curtains.

Bobby's frame sprawled over the large cart. A large bandage covered his right temple; streaks and spots of blood dotted his neck and white shirt. His eyes were shut, and his long, dark lashes stood out against his pale skin. His coat, jacket and tie were strewn over a chair, and a mound of bloody gauze pads sat on an examination tray. Bobby's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he said softly and weakly. The light seemed to hurt his eyes.

"Hey, yourself," Alex said as she walked to stand by the cart. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got whacked up the side of the head with a bottle," Bobby replied ruefully.

"Like you knew how that felt before tonight," Alex said lightly.

Bobby was silent for a moment before he answered, "Yea, actually I did know before…." His voice trailed off and Bobby stared at the ceiling.

"We seem to be creating minefields tonight…or this morning…" Alex said quietly.

"It's just…" Bobby paused. He was in pain, and Alex thought his injury might not be the major source. "My dad…once…" Bobby swallowed, and changed the subject. "Are they letting me out of here?"

Alex gently took his hand. "Yea, but only because I promised to go home with you."

Bobby started to protest, but Alex raised a hand. "C'mon on, Bobby…you've got a nasty head injury…you lost some blood…they're probably going to give you a strong painkiller…you need someone."

"Ok," Bobby said, and his surrender let Alex know how tired and hurt he was.

The young woman in scrubs returned. "Ok, Mr. Goren…here's some bandages, some ointment, and some painkillers. If there's any discoloration or discharge either come back to us or go to your doctor. The stitches need to come out in about five to six days. You can come back here, or go to your own doctor. And here's some instructions about caring for your injury."

"Can he go to sleep when he gets home?" Alex asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Just keep an eye on him. Get him back here immediately if he starts throwing up or seems disoriented." The young woman handed Bobby several forms. "I just need you to sign these, and then we can get you out of here."

Bobby signed the forms and rose slightly unsteadily from the cart. Alex helped him on with his coat and took the bag with his jacket and tie from the young woman.

"Thank you," Bobby said.

"You're welcome," the young woman answered. "Take care of yourself—get some rest."

Alex maneuvered Bobby out of the hospital and into a cab. As they neared his apartment, Bobby looked at her.

"You…you don't have to do this, Alex. I'll be ok."

Alex snorted. "Right…and make me do all the paperwork."

Bobby smiled at her and winced.

Alex took one of his hands. "Hurts a lot?"

"Some," he admitted.

Alex felt Bobby's hand tighten over hers. His thumb began softly caressing hers, and each soft brush created a spark, each stronger than the one before it. Alex stared down at their intertwined hands and raised her eyes. Bobby was also staring at their hands. His eyes came up to meet hers, and Alex was lost in two chocolate pools, while Bobby drowned in two sea green ones. Both let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding when the cab lurched to a stop in front of Bobby's building.

They were both unusually quiet in the elevator and as they entered Bobby's apartment.

"You want to take a shower?" Alex asked softly.

Bobby fell on his couch. "Maybe…in a minute. There's some iced tea in the fridge, or beer…"

"I'll get you some tea," Alex said. "Don't want to be drinking hard stuff with those drugs you're taking."

Alex emerged from Bobby's small kitchen to discover him sprawled on one end of the couch. He was deeply asleep, his breath even and soft. Alex sat the two glasses of iced tea on a table and gently covered Bobby with a throw. She settled down at the other end of the couch and sipped her tea. She watched Bobby as he slept, and began to admire the full, sensuous lips, the large, expressive hands. "I wonder," she thought, "what he could do with…"

Alex shook her head. "He's your partner," she told her brain. "And you have no idea how he feels about you…you're certainly not his type…"

Alex yawned and set the tea on the table. "Just rest my eyes," she thought and drifted into sleep.

A sharp, horrible pain stabbed into Alex's sleep. She nearly screamed out; a giant claw had reached inside her left calf muscle and was twisting it into a braid. She tried to stand up, but stumbled and toppled over Bobby.

"Ugh…what…Alex?" Bobby blinked and winced. "What's wrong….Alex!"

"Charlie horse," Alex gasped. "Bad one…"

"Here," Bobby helped her back on the couch. He grabbed her left leg and began massaging her calf. Alex grimaced, but, as Bobby's long fingers worked in and out of the muscle, the pain lessened and eased.

"Better?" Bobby asked.

"Much…much better," Alex replied.

"Probably all that running you did in the cold," Bobby said. "And in those boots…"

"They're warm," Alex said with an edge of irritation.

"Easy," Bobby said. "I know…these things hurt a lot…my legs are a lot longer than yours…imagine what they feel like…" He smiled at her.

Alex tentatively returned the smile.

"And imagine," Bobby said as he kneaded her leg, "giraffes…charlie horse in a giraffe…take 'em out for days."

Alex grinned.

"How's your head?" she asked.

Bobby grimaced slightly but continued massaging Alex's leg. "It hurts," he admitted, "but the pills make it feel a little like it belongs to somebody else."

Alex leaned forward and gently placed her hand on Bobby's cheek. "You might want to take a shower...get some of that blood off you..."

Bobby's hand rose to grasp Alex's. He stared into her eyes. The spark roared back to life.

"Bobby," she whispered. "Are you feeling what I'm feeling..."

Bobby swallowed. "I...Alex...we can't...the rules..."

"I've lived my whole life by rules, Bobby. For this...I'm willing to break rules." She brought her other hand up to his face. "That is," Alex said uncertainly, "if you..."

Bobby turned his face into her grasp. He breathed deeply and let his lips brush against her palms.

"Alex," he murmured. "I...so long...I've dreamed..." Bobby was filled with guilt and longing. "But...you deserve...better..."

"No, Bobby...I know you better than anyone in my life...anyone who's ever been in my life...you're a good, strong man...I deserve you...you deserve me."

Bobby surged forward and kissed her.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the kind reviews about this one. There is a bad word.

Chapter Five

The force of Bobby's body pushed Alex back on the couch. "Oh," she murmured in surprise.

Bobby scrambled back awkwardly. "Oh, God, Alex...did I hurt...OW!"

Alex surged back towards him and attempted to return the kiss. As she flung her arms around his neck, her hand brushed against the bandage on Bobby's head.

"Oh, Bobby...I'm sorry...OW...no...agh!"

Bobby's right hand swept involuntarily up to his wound. The move threw both Bobby and Alex off balance, and they rolled off the couch, smacking into the coffee table. Alex's head banged into her abandoned glass of tea, sending the liquid over her, Bobby, and the floor. Bobby's back smacked the edge of the table with a painful thud.

"Fuck!" he shouted. "Oh...sorry, Alex...OW!"

Trying to untangle her body from Bobby's, Alex rose, just in time for her head to bang against Bobby's.

"Damn!" she yelped, raising a hand to her forehead. Bobby finally and shakily got to his feet and fell back on the couch. He held a hand to his forehead.

"Bobby," Alex said. "Are you all right?"

He peered at her from under his hand. "Yea...you?"

"I think so..." Alex lurched to her feet and sat next to Bobby. "We're like two of the Three Stooges."

Bobby gave her a weak smile. "Or Laurel and Hardy."

"Here's another fine mess you've gotten us into, Goren," Alex replied, starting to laugh.

Bobby's smile turned to a grin, and then a laugh. Alex fell into his arms, and he wrapped her in a hug as they both laughed. After a few moments, Alex gently slipped out of his arms and wiped her eyes.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time," she said.

"Me neither," Bobby said. There were tears in his eyes as well. "Not one of my smoother moves."

Alex grinned at him. "Yea, I've had better moments myself." Her mood turned serious. "Are you ok...you didn't pull any stitches or anything?"

"I'm ok," Bobby replied. "You?"

"Fine...hey, we better clean up that tea..." Alex stood up.

"Yea...nothing worse than old sticky tea..." Bobby suddenly disappeared into another world.

Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing...just something..." Bobby scooped up the errant glass and stood up. Alex followed him into the kitchen. He stood for a moment over the sink.

"My Mom," he said, "used to say that about whatever got spilled...nothing worse than old sticky tea...old sticky Coke...old milk...and once...I could be a smartass kid...I said something once about how not everything could be the worst..." Bobby leaned more  
heavily on his arms. "Usually I could gage her mood, but I'd missed it this time." He shivered and stared into the sink. "She usually wasn't violent...that was Dad's specialty...but this time she...she grabbed a broom and laid into me with it."

Bobby gulped, and Alex moved forward to comfort him. He scuttled away from her and stood against the wall with his back to her. "She...she surprised me...and I fell...and I couldn't get away...I just curled up and wrapped my arms around my head. She just kept hitting me until the broomstick broke..."

"Oh, Bobby." Alex cautiously stepped closer to him. She saw his back shake.

"She...she finally stopped...and just left me there. I got up after a while...and took a shower...and went back in the kitchen...She looked at me and asked what happened...she didn't remember...I just told her I had an accident on my bike...I had a lot of accidents on  
my bike...Usually caused by my dad..." Bobby's voice had dropped into a whisper.

Alex stepped closer to him and softly placed a hand on his back. Bobby turned to face her and dropped to his knees. Alex wrapped her arms around his head and held him to her breasts.

"I'm sorry, Alex." His voice was muffled shaking. "I...I didn't mean to...weigh you with all this...it's...just coming out."

Alex stroked his head. "It's all right," she whispered into his hair. "People who love each other take care of each other."

Bobby looked up at her. "I...I've dreamed of being with you...I...I wanted it to be perfect...to make you happy..."

She smiled at him. "Well, we still have a chance...nothing's happened yet. I just hope all of this isn't some evil omen."

He stood up slowly and embraced her.

"C'mon," Alex said. "Let's get things and ourselves cleaned up."

Bobby let her go and reached beneath the sink for paper towels and cleanser.

"You know," Alex said as they cleaned the floor, "this is still way better than my first time."

Bobby halted his scrubbing. "Good grief, Alex...what could be worse than a tea bath and a wrestling match and your would be partner's breakdown..." A horrible thought hit Bobby.

"Alex," he said touching her on the arm, "you weren't...it wasn't a..."

Alex suddenly felt as if she were watching herself talk to Bobby. "No," the other Alex said, "I wasn't...it wasn't...I was there willingly...it's just that...he was a real jerk...I had to force him to wear a condom...and..." Alex watched as the words streamed out of the other Alex. "He'd promised he'd be...that it would be...and..."

Alex found herself sobbing in Bobby's arms. "And he hurt me...oh, God, Bobby, it hurt so much...and I bled and it hurt and he just...just used me...and..."

Bobby held her until Alex's sobs eased.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok," Bobby replied. "Like you said...people who love each other take care of each other."

Alex wiped her eyes. "I...I don't understand...why now...I've never been this upset by it...not since the night it happened..."

Bobby touched her cheek. "Maybe...I think maybe it's because we're both raw and open tonight...things are spilling out..."

Alex looked at him. "Maybe it's because I...we feel safe with each other."

Bobby took a deep breath. "Maybe."

They sat for a moment on the floor. "C'mon," Alex said. "I feel sticky."

As they stood, Bobby shook his head. "Guy was a real jerk, Alex. I'd like to get him in the interrogation room. But I've finally met someone who's first time was much worse than mine."

Alex glanced at him.

"Night before I left for the Army...sorta the classic tale...my dad and brother got me drunk..." Bobby was trying for a flippant tone and failing. "Took me to a...a..."

"I'm not sure mine was worse," Alex said.

Bobby ran a hand through his hair. "I should've run...gotten away...but I was scared...and drunk...and they were saying things..."

"You know, it's a wonder either of us have had sex again," Alex said.

Bobby gave her a wan smile. "Yea, testimony to that life force..."

Alex took his hand. "C'mon," she said. "Let's take a shower and get cleaned up."

END Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Warning--there are adults doing adult things.

Chapter 6

Bobby stared shyly at the floor. "Us?" he said softly. "In...the shower...together?"

Alex stepped in front of him. "Yea," she said gently touching his cheek. "I figure we both might get some hot water that way...that is, if you get that big frame out of the way and let me have some."

"Alex," Bobby's voice was soft and tentative. "I can't…can't promise you anything. I…Are you..sure about this?"

"As sure as I was before we knocked heads." Alex smiled at Bobby. She pulled him gently towards the bathroom, and he followed meekly.

A small bolt of panic struck Bobby as Alex opened his bathroom door. "Have I...is it clean?" he thought.

"Ah," said Alex. "Small, but clean and neat...what I expected from you, Goren."

"How," Bobby thought, "can she be so calm." He studied Alex, and realized she was trembling. Gently taking her chin in his hand, he smiled at her. "You are the bravest, toughest person I've ever met," Bobby spoke softly.

Alex's eyes glistened. "I'm...I'm terrified," she said.

Bobby's thumb gently traced her lower lip. "That's what makes you so brave. You move ahead even when you're afraid."

Alex stepped back from Bobby and started to lift her sweater over her head. He reached out and held her arms.

"Please," he said huskily. "Let me."

"If you let me do the same for you," she answered.

Bobby nodded, and Alex lifted her arms. He grasped the end of her sweater and pulled it over her head. He gasped when he saw her, and traced his hand along the lacy edge of her bra. Alex drew in a breath as his fingers sent sparks along her skin.

"My turn," she whispered and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. It was Bobby's turn to lose his breath as Alex's fingers skimmed his undershirt. "I don't think this shirt is going to survive this night," Alex said as she helped Bobby slip out of it.

"And before we forget..." She gestured towards the bandage on Bobby's head; he inclined his head towards her, and Alex carefully removed the bandage. Bobby winced only slightly.

"Looks like they did a good job..it's stopped bleeding," Alex said as she inspected the stitches. "We'll just need to wash around it carefully. Shouldn't leave much of a scar."

"Just add to my collection," Bobby replied. He bent and unzipped Alex's jeans. He pulled them gently down, taking her heavy socks with them. Bobby rested a hand on Alex's knee. "You...you have beautiful legs," he said.

Alex shivered at his touch. "My turn again," she said, her voice suddenly ragged. As Bobby trembled slightly, Alex unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down. Bobby stepped out of them, and Alex pulled off his socks. They stood before each other in their underwear, both suddenly shy.

Alex shivered again. "You keep it cold in here," she said.

"Here," Bobby said swallowing. "I'll warm you up." He stepped forward and embraced her. Alex leaned into him. He was big and warm and strong, and he cocooned Alex in his arms. She could hear his heart beat in his chest, the hushed in and out of his breath. She could smell the faint hint of his aftershave, the clinical scent of the hospital, the sweet green tea, and the subtle smell of laundry soap. Bobby's cotton t-shirt was soft against her skin, and Alex rested her cheek against it. After a few moments, she reached down and pulled the t-shirt up and over Bobby's head. Alex let her hands dance across Bobby's chest, gently tangling them in its dark, soft hair, pausing to play with his nipples. Bobby gasped and then groaned as Alex planted kisses on his chest, stopping to nip at his nipples.

Struggling to control his hands, Bobby reached behind Alex and fumbled with the snap on her bra.

"Need some help?" she murmured into his chest.

"I…I've…always had trouble with these," Bobby said.

"Out of practice, Goren?" Alex asked.

Bobby could feel her smile against his skin. A warm feeling rushed over him, and for a moment the world spun around him.

"Bobby?" Alex had felt him weaken. "Are you all right?"

"Fine…just…Alex." Bobby took a deep breath. "I …I love you so much…I've never…I know I've never loved anyone this much…I'm…not sure…I've ever loved anyone in comparison to what I feel for you."

Alex's legs nearly buckled. As she leaned into him, Bobby finally managed to release her bra. It fell between them, and for a moment Bobby feared it would tangle in their feet. He managed to kick it away and gently pushed Alex away from him. She stood open and vulnerable before him, her eyes unable to meet his. Bobby leaned forward and kissed her. She opened her mouth to him, and their tongues danced together. Alex broke the kiss and looked down.

"I think," she said quietly and playfully, "we need to get you out of those." She pulled his boxers down, freeing Bobby. He slumped to his knees.

"Bobby? Are you…oh!" Alex gasped as Bobby pulled her panties down. She stepped out of them, and for several minutes Bobby held her, his head between her breasts, her arms around his neck. Bobby finally stood and reverently gazed at Alex.

"Wow," Alex said suddenly.

"Uh?" Bobby said, trying to produce a logical thought.

"You're…big."

Bobby smiled at her. "Well, that's very reassuring, Alex. Much better than disappointing you." His smile faded. "I…I won't hurt you…I promise…"

It was Alex's turn to smile. "I know…I trust you…" She took his hand. "C'mon…let's get cleaned up before we get completely distracted."

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

The conclusion. Again, there are adults doing adult things.

Chapter 7

Alex pushed back the shower curtain.

"Here…let me," Bobby said, reaching around her to turn on the water.

"Make it good and hot," Alex said. "And be careful…with the kind of luck we've been having tonight, we could slip…"

Bobby tested the water with his palm. "Yea, and it'd be hard to explain to Deakins if someone found us naked and unconscious in the tub."

Alex laughed and stepped into the tub. Fascinated, Bobby watched as she tilted back her head and let the water spray over her.

"C'mere," she said, reaching for him. "You look cold."

Bobby winced as the hot water hit his battered scalp, but the pain quickly eased.

"Here," Alex said. "Bend your head over and I'll watch your hair."

Alex weaved her hands in and out of Bobby's hair, carefully and gently washing on and near his stitches. "Looks like Dr. Frankenstein's been at it," she teased, and then, more seriously, she asked, "Does it hurt?"

Bobby's eyes were closed; he loved the feeling of Alex's fingers massaging his scalp. "Not much," he answered, "and you're not the cause of it. Here," he said, reaching for the shampoo, "it's your turn."

Bobby washed Alex's hair, and then they soaped and rinsed each other, each reveling in the other's body. At one point Bobby slid a hand between Alex's legs; she gripped it gently. "Please, Bobby…if we can…I want you …for our first time…I want you inside me." At another point Alex began to drop to her knees before Bobby; he caught and held her. "Like you," he whispered huskily, "I want…I want to be around you…in you…"

They held each other until the water began to turn cold. Bobby shut the water off and reached for the towel. He vigorously dried Alex and wrapped the large cloth around her.

"What about you?" she asked, but Bobby had already stepped out of the shower. He reached into the cabinet under the sink for another towel. "Be careful, "Alex said. "We're both still naked and in your bathroom."

Bobby grinned at her. "Well," he said as he wrapped the towel around him, "at least we're clean." Bobby scooped up their discarded clothing and dropped them into a hamper. He turned back to find Alex out of the shower.

"Let me look at your head," she said.

Bobby inclined his head towards her; the move was so reminiscent of his behavior with suspects that Alex smiled. She found the cream supplied by the hospital and carefully applied it to Bobby's injury.

"I don't think you need another bandage," she said. "Do you need more painkillers?"

Bobby shook his head. "I want," he said as he embraced her, "to be completely awake and aware for this." He kissed her deeply, passionately.

Alex responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please, Bobby. Now…Want you…please…." She released her towel.

Bobby stared at the expanse of soft, clean, pale skin before him. His thoughts raced. "Thank you…whatever has brought her to me…thank you…Are my sheets clean? Yes, just put them on this morning…no yesterday…Do I have any condoms? Yea, in the drawer…I hope they're still good…Do condoms go out of date?"

"Bobby." Alex's voice was urgent and slightly frustrated. "Please…"

Bobby dropped his towel and lifted Alex in his arms. She giggled. "Hey," she said, "are you up to this?"

Bobby kicked the bathroom door open and carried Alex to his bed, where he gently deposited her. "Oh, yeah," he said. He turned and shut off the bathroom light. When he moved back to the bed, Alex had pulled the covers back. She lay on her back, her arms open and reaching up for him. She was open, vulnerable, completely trusting him, the dim light softening the lines of her body. Bobby stared down at her.

"Oh, Alex," he breathed. "You are so beautiful." He opened the table's drawer and fumbled.

"You don't need that Bobby…I've got things covered and I trust you. Please…"

Bobby climbed over Alex, holding his body over hers. His burning eyes stared into hers.

"Don't let me hurt you," he whispered. "Don't let me do anything you don't want…don't like." He spread kisses over her face, her neck, while on hand stroked and caressed her breasts. Small, breathy sounds came from Alex.

"Yes, Bobby…there…oh…"

He kissed her breasts, and let his tongue bathe her nipples.

"Alex," he whispered in the midst of his kisses. "You're so soft…you taste so sweet…feel so …smooth…" He moved to plant kisses on her stomach.

Alex caught him gently by his soft, slightly damp curls. "Bobby…please…"

"Please, Alex…" Bobby whispered against her skin, each movement of his lips sending pleasure through her, "I just want to taste you."

She released his head and gasped as she felt his mouth on her curls and then his tongue sweeping inside her. "I don't care," she thought, "how big he is, or if it hurts…I want to make him happy…I love him so much…"

Bobby rose up to kiss her, and Alex tasted herself in his mouth.

"Alex…" Bobby's voice was so low and he was so close to her that Alex imagined she felt rather than heard his voice.

"Bobby…" she answered.

"Are you…ready?" Alex stared up at him. She could see the love and desire in his eyes; she could feel the tension in his quivering muscles. She arched up against him in reply.

"Yes…yes…" she whimpered.

Bobby moved forward as Alex raised her body to his. He slid into her, and heard her gasp. "Don't…hurt her…think of her…" Bobby welded his eyes to Alex. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and then opened to concentrate on him.

"Bobby, yes…please…"

Bobby tried to pace himself, but he had been on the edge for a long time. "Please," he thought to himself, "I want to remember everything…she's so soft…so tight…so warm…she fits…"

"Please," Alex thought. "He's so big…it hurts, but it's wonderful…He's trying so hard…It …I seem to mean so much to him…oh…he fills me…"

Bobby moved faster, stronger inside of Alex. The coil in her grew tighter and tighter. "I'm ….oh…I'm going to burst," Alex thought. She wanted to scream her pleasure, but each of Bobby's strokes took her breath. The coil tightened, and then snapped. Alex screamed out Bobby's name. As his name echoed in his mind, Bobby lost his battle and plunged into Alex. His last conscious thought was to wrap around Alex and turn them both on their sides.

Alex felt the cool air brush across her damp body. She could feel Bobby still inside her, and his right arm draped across her body. She shivered, both from the cold and the afterglow of her orgasm. Alex rose on one arm, trying not to disturb Bobby. He opened his eyes and looked at her. His vision seemed glazed; he turned carefully on his back, slipping from her body. He turned his head to bring her in focus, and reached to gently pull her down to lie across his chest. Alex wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head just about his heart. She could hear it begin to slow; feel Bobby's breathing quiet, and ruffle her hair.

"I could stay here forever," Alex thought. She felt Bobby move, and then the soft, warm flannel sheet being pulled over them. She pushed up gently, creating a small tent out of the sheet and blanket, and looked down at him. His dark eyes glistened; he reached a hand to stroke her face. He blinked, and the tears began to cascade down his face. Alex bent forward and kissed his cheeks and eyes; his tears tasted sweet, and Alex became aware of her tears falling from her eyes. Bobby's thumb traced the tears on her cheeks. Alex curled against him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her voice seemed to be hers, but different.

"Thank you." Bobby's voice was even softer. He turned to face her and wrapped his right arm around her. "I…I …didn't hurt you…I heard you call out…"

She laid her hand against his cheek. His beard felt soft and rough against her hand. "No…well, for half a second…but it was wonderful…the best…" Alex smiled. "I'm going to sound like a cliché, Bobby, but it was…I didn't know it could be that good."

He rose on his left elbow. "Me, too, Alex…it was…really…I think it really was my first time…with…" Bobby choked and blinked back tears.

Alex gently pulled him down. "C'mon," she said. "Let's get some rest. I definitely want to have enough energy for a second…"

"And third…" Bobby said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And so on," Alex laughed.

The End


End file.
